Water Only So Blue
by AkatsukiLover10
Summary: Locked away in Orochimaru's prison. Two friends meet once again. Sorry I am so bad at summarys. First story. be kind.


.:/:\:.My Heart Is Sailing In Your Eyes.:/:\:.

A Suigetsu Story

[Chapter One:Escape from Orochimaru's. I can only tell you what I know

Just a little note for you.(I really don't know the full storyline after Sasuke kills Orochimaru. So I am going by what I know. So if I miss something or screw somthing up please tell me. So I can fix it.

Moonsparkle

I pressed my body aganist the cold iron door of my cellar. Orochimaru has locked me in this cellar since I was 13. The water pipes leaked making a large pond of thick deep rich blue water. The pipes ran through the walls and disappered into the ground. The walls were a plae green color. A small window was located on the west side of the room letting the sun's rays hit the water with a graceful glow. Letting my face rest in the coldness of the iron door I heard footdteps coming up the hallway. "I wonder who that is?"I asked out loud. The footsteps came to a stop in front of my door. "Is this the room Suigetsu?" A voice asked. "Yes this is room Sasuke."

There was aloud knocking at the door. Which snapped me out of my train of thought. "Is anyone there?" A deep male voice asked.Boys!!!! I pushed away from the door and jumped into the water. Since I am a mist nin I was able to mold myself into the water. So nothing was seen. "Hello. Is anyone there?" The voice asked again. "Who wants to know?" I asked. "I am Sasuke Uchiha. I am here to get you out." The door ajared slightly. Looking through the water a young raven haired stepped through the door. He stepped into the pond. "Where are you?" He turned around to face the door. "Suigetsu. There is no one here." He said sounding pretty pissed. I grapped his ankle. He twiched. "What the hell?" He asked looking down into the water. "There is no need to get angry Uchiha." I scolded him. "What do you need of me?" I asked pulling my head above the water. My hair felt heavy and the water slowly rushed down my face. "Suigetsu said that he would only work with Karin and Juggo if I let you out. And he said that you would be able to help" "And what help is that?" I asked confused. What help could I be to Orochimaru's favorite? "He said you knew some information on the Akatsuki." He said clamly kneely down to face me. "My father is in the Akatski. But I hardly know anything." I said. "Come out of the water and let's talk." He said grapping my arm. I shook my head "Unless you want my to flash you,you will just have to let me stay in here." Sasuke reached inside his shirt and pulled out what looked like a small buddle of clothes. He set it down. I reached out of the pond and grapped the small pile, and pulled it back down. "I never got your name." Sasuke asked. I didn't repile. "Her name is ." Suigetsu said walking in the room. "It's been awhile Suigetsu." I hissed from under the water. "Now if you guys would leave for just for just a sec so I can properly get dressed." I asked. They stepped out. I pulled myself out of the water. I slipped into the cotton leggins and a faded purpled colored shirt. The shirt was two sizes to big.I pulled on a black strap over my head and attached my sword on. I was still bare foot but I really didn't care. "Are you decent?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah." I pushed open the door and walked out into the hallway. "What now?" I asked looking at them. "Would you join us?" Suigestsu asked. "Join what?" "Your little team." I looked over at Sasuke who rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You can't ask everybody we save Suigetsu." Sasuke said pissed off. "Come on, Sasuke she knows alot about the Akatsuki. Since you killed Orochimaru the Akatsuki will come after us. So since she knows alot she can be some help, that and she is a wondeful medic.That and I asid that I would only work with Karin and that other dude if we brought her along." Suigetsu said. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He turned to look me. "So like Suigetsu said do you want to join?" Sasuke asked. I looked at him. " What do I have to do to join?" I asked. Sasuke thought about this for a moment. "Well how about a battle? I was wondering what you could do. Orochimaru did say your name here and there." He said looking at me with questable eyes. "Fine with me." I said feeling the exicment run through me. I was shaking all over.

Well let's start this 'battle'.

x At the battle grounds x

I stood there in a big rocky field. I felt exposed. Like everybody could see me. But only Suigetsu and Sasuke where there. "Are you ready." Sasuke asked clamly, as he pulled out his sword. I got into stance. With a blink of an eye he was gone. I looked arounded. Nothing. Just rocks. I with drew my fist and hit the ground with all power that I had in me. The ground rose up. Sasuke was there but then he was gone. What dose he go? Then I hread some rocks sifted out of place. He was behind me. I spun around and swung my fist at him. He jumped up and came back down and swung his sword. I bent backwards. He only cut off a few starnds of hair. I pushed up and did a back filp. I kicked him under his chin. Sasuke went flying. He slamed on the ground pretty hard. I jump up onto a near by rock. Then something reached up out of the ground and grapped my ankel. It was Sasuke. I hit a clone! Shit! I did a handstand to doge the blade. He only slightly cut my back. Sasuke was still holding on to my ankle so I kicked him off. He landed on the ground. I walked over and stood over him. "You know I just notice that your eyes are fogged over." I scolded. "That is not anything you should be worry about." I said pulling im up by the shirt. "So am I in?" I asked. He looked up at me. "I guess." I guess he was pissed about losing to me. I held out my hand to help him. That is when I notice that Suigetsu was no where to be found. That is when Sasuke transfrom into Suigetsu. "What the...!" He pulled down. I landed right on top of him. "I got her Sasuke!" He yelled. The next thing I know I felt a blade on my back. "I if you are to full of yourself then you are going to lose. So I had this battle in the bag." I glared at him. "I guess that you don't want join us?" He asked. "Mabey if Suigetsu let go of me." Sasuke nodded his head,giving Suigetsu a singal to let go of me. "Now Suigetsu,what is that little detour that you need to take?" He Sasuke pulling me up. "Oh,right. I kinda forgot about that. I was enjoying the my time with here." He said teasing me.

x At The Mist Villagex

"So Suigetsu,how did you get duck butt over here to let me out?" I asked while we walking over a extremly long bridge. "When he first came to let me out he said that he was going to bring Karin and Juggo along too. And you know I don't get along with Karin at ALL." He said putting his hands behind his head and walked along. "So Sasuke after this we have to go get little miss snaky bicth?" Suigetsu asked,grimacing at the thought of being stuck with Karin again. I laughed his face was so funning. "I guess you don't like Karin?" Sasuke said also taking notice of Suigetsu's face.Well this was going to be interesting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind blew gracfully. Around this time of the year the mist village was very green. The trees where beaitful. The leaves blew off thier branches and danced dramicliy in the air. Sasuke paused and looked up. The was a big sign the read The Great Naruto Bridge."What a wierd name for a birdge.Naruto."I said looking a the sign. Sasuke truned to look at me with unreadable expression. I could tell this was going to be very interesting.


End file.
